It is well known that pool cleaning robots are usually being immersed into a swimming pool and their operation initiated. After that, the movement and scanning of the pool cleaning robots are governed by various navigation options.
There is a growing need to reduce the human intervention and improve the efficiency of pool cleaning robots in swimming pools by optimizing their scanning and cleaning performances.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.